1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle bumper serving as an excellent shock-absorber against an external impact, and more particularly, to a vehicle bumper which is provided with a plurality of cushion tubes in the interior of a bumper cover, under the arrangement where they are in series installed on a horizontal axis on each face surface of the front and back portions of the vehicle and installed on a vertical axis on the both sides of the front and back portions thereof, whereby it can exhibit a shock-absorbing performance superior to existing vehicle bumpers.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Generally, a conventional vehicle bumper includes a bumper band made of synthetic resin which is attached on the front and back portions of the vehicle, respectively and a bubbling buffering shim material or a synthetic resin hollow pack which is mounted in the interior of the bumper band, for absorbing an external shock. However, the conventional vehicle bumper has a weak recovering force upon generation of collision against an external vehicle or object, which may be likely to destroy the bumper band. In addition, the conventional vehicle bumper fails to exert an excellent buffering performance, such that it can not previously prevent the generation of various kinds of accidents.
On the other hand, there has been proposed a conventional impact absorbing frame bumper having a square shape or other shapes, which is protrudedly attached to the front portion or the rear portion of an automobile. However, the conventional impact absorbing frame bumper has a function of absorbing a primary impact, but fails to exhibit a strong and sufficient buffering and recovering force. As a result, the conventional impact absorbing frame bumper has some problems in that heavy impact may be applied to the passengers and a serious damage thereto may occur.